


You're My Anchor

by wilddragonflying



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Knotting, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Post Season 4, Werewolf!Stiles, alpha!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has two options: Let the bullets claim him, or let Scott bite him.</p><p>Stiles always was a bit too clingy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> I needed wolf!Stiles. Badly. So, yeah. Here ya go! Set sometime after season 4(BUT WITHOUT THE STALIA, because I don't like the way their relationship has been portrayed), but idk when.

The first thing Stiles was aware of when he woke up was the fact that he was in Derek's loft.

The second thing was the fact that he could literally hear everyone's heartbeats racing in anxiety.

 _Well,_ Stiles thought, cracking first one eye open and then the other, _at least I'm not dead._

"Stiles?"

Stiles turned his head to meet Scott's eyes. "Yeah, I'm here," he said pushing himself to a sitting position and swinging his legs off the side of the couch. "How's Dad?"

"He's okay; shaken, but alive." Derek was the one to answer, and Stiles's head swiveled to look at him, tilting it to the side, analyzing-- his brain seemed to work even faster now, but it was also easier for him to keep up with it. Stiles nodded, satisfied. 

"He at the station?" When Derek and Scott nodded, Stiles hummed to himself before pushing himself to his feet and poking at himself curiously. "Well, glad to see it worked. Did you get the bullet out before or after?"

"Before," Malia supplied. "Derek and Scott didn't want to take the chance that it would be trapped while you were healing."

Stiles offered the two of them a smile. "Thanks, then. Though that might actually have been kind of cool... Anyway, hunters: Alive, dead, or gone?"

Scott frowned. "What's the difference between 'alive' and 'gone'?"

"Alive means they're still in town, gone means they're out of town. Pay attention, Scotty."

Scott rolled his eyes, used to his best friend's antics. "They're gone. The ones that aren't dead, anyway. Argent's had them blacklisted."

Stiles's grin was just a bit malicious. "Good."

***

"I can see why Peter wanted you."

For once, Stiles had heard Derek coming through his window. "Yeah. It's almost ridiculously easy for me to control it. But hey, check it out-- we match." Stiles grinned and Derek and flashed his eyes, which were a startlingly piercing blue.

Derek seemed taken aback. "But how-- "

"The hunter who shot me. I killed him right before Scott showed up and I asked him to bite me." Stiles shrugged like it didn't matter, and honestly, he wasn't completely bothered by it. He would much rather he have been shot, and been the one to kill the hunter, than Scott or just about anyone in the pack. Except maybe Malia; Stiles liked her. She was just as fiercely protective of the pack as he was. "Guess it doesn't matter if you kill someone as a wolf or as a human."

"I always thought it was just killing an innocent," Derek said, frowning. "We all killed people before the fire, when we were defending our territory."

"I think it has something to do with regret. I kinda regret killing that hunter, if only because I had to take the bite to live. I don't know, it's complicated. You regret killing Paige. I have no clue who Peter regrets killing." Stiles turned back to his computer when Derek didn't say anything, fiddling with the keyboard for a few long moments before turning back to Derek with narrowed eyes. "Aren't you going to ask? About my anchor?"

Derek shrugged. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Stiles studied Derek for a moment before nodding to himself. "Pack. Well... Not all of it. Scott, Dad, and... and you, mostly."

"'Us three,' mostly, or 'me', mostly?" Derek asked, raising one eyebrow.

Stiles took a deep breath-- he couldn't lie now. And he wouldn't, not to Derek. "You, mostly," he answered. "You're... Not half-bad. And you've gotten a lot better than you used to be."

"And you care about me."

Stiles's mouth quirked in a wry smile. "Yeah, I do. A lot, actually." Absently, Stiles thought that Derek still didn't smile enough, especially not the small, soft smile he had now.

Still, it was a couple of moments before Derek spoke. "You're my anchor, too. Have been for a while."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Started after the pool, and by the time Kate came back..."

Stiles was up and hand his arms around Derek in record time-- yet another perk of being a werewolf, and especially of not being dead. He could feel Derek's arms wrapping around him in turn, and was glad that neither of them had to worry about potentially crushing the other. "Guess we'll be doing a lot of this," Stiles mumbled from where his face was pressed into the side of Derek's neck.

Derek chuckled. "Yeah, I hope so. Just, don't almost die on me-- on the pack-- again, okay? Seriously. Can't take it."

Stiles laughed.

***

Stiles laughed, the sound hard and mocking. "Really? You wanted to get _me_ alone, and then shove a wolfsbane-dipped knife in my face?" he sneered at the hunter. He was obviously a newbie. "You _do_ realize who I am, right?"

The kid tried to sneer back at him; it was nowhere near as effective. "You're a wolf, you've got blue eyes. Means you've killed before, and that makes you fair game."

Stiles bared his teeth, letting his eyes flash again so the hunter got a good look. "Know how I got them?" he growled, his ears picking up on the sound of Scott, Kira, and Derek's footsteps. "I killed a hunter who tried to kill me. Would have managed it, too, if my alpha hadn't managed to turn me from a human member to a wolf member."

The hunter's mouth was gaping like a fish, and Stiles chuckled right before Scott's voice rang down the alleyway. "Stiles! Back. Off."

Stiles could _hear_ the alpha in Scott's voice, but he looked up and made eye contact with Scott, making it clear that he was stepping away only because he decided to, not because Scott ordered him to. Derek stepped up beside Stiles, and Stiles immediately tucked himself under Derek's arm and against his side as Scott approached the hunter. "You're in over your head, here," he said clearly. "Beacon Hills is McCall territory, and we do not tolerate rogue hunters. We weren't told that a hunter was coming, so that makes you a rogue. An omega, if you will. And I'm sure you know an alpha's job when it concerns omegas."

Outnumbered, the hunter set his jaw before stalking off. Stiles watched him go, waggling the fingers of one hand in a wave. When the hunter was out of sight, Stiles turned to Scott and grinned. "You almost sounded like me, there, bud."

Scott bared his teeth. "Yeah. That's not exactly a good thing-- you're supposed to stay with pack, and protect them, Stiles. Why the hell did you go off and put yourself in danger like that?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Please. I could smell the wolfsbane on him, saw the way he was eyeing Kira, Lydia, Malia-- pretty much everyone in the pack, so I took him outside and had a little chat with him."

"Really? Cause it looked like _he_ took you out here."

Stiles snorted. "Yeah, right. I just let him think that. Chill, Scott, seriously. I'm in your pack; you don't need to go all alpha on my ass. I'm never leaving this pack unless I'm forced out, I care too much about you, Derek, Dad, and pretty much everyone else in it. Anyone who's not in the pack can go fuck themselves, as far as I'm concerned. Pack is my first priority, and I will do _whatever_ it takes to protect it." Stiles's voice had gone hard and unyielding by the end, and he could see that Scott knew Stiles meant what he said. Scott also knew that he couldn't do much of anything short of fight and beat Stiles if Stiles decided to take advantage of his ability to sidestep the alpha orders.

"Fine. But we're a _pack_ , Stiles. We're supposed to deal with things together." 

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, dude, totally-- but this was something small, something I can easily do myself." Stiles really didn't see what the big deal was, and Scott knew that he wasn't going to change Stiles's view.

"Whatever. Come on, Stiles, Derek."

***

"Come _on_ , Derek," Stiles hissed, digging his claws into Derek's back and ass as he tried to drag Derek closer, the light of the full moon reflected in his eyes. "I've wanted to have full moon sex with you for _forever_ , now get your wolfy ass in gear."

Derek growled. "Not the only one with a wolfy ass," he retorted, nipping at Stile's neck; Stiles groaned, low and drawn-out, baring his neck for Derek. Derek fell on it like a wolf possessed, making Stiles cry out with pleasure and making them both appreciate the fact that no one else was spending the full moon at the loft.

"Yeah, but _mine's_ the one that's going to be knotted, so hurry up and fuck me, Derek, or so help me I will leave you hi-- _igh_ \-- oh God, do that again."

***

The next morning found them curled up together; when they came downstairs, Peter was waiting for them. "Next time, please remember to lock the door. And maybe shower before you come down here; you two smell like a brothel each."

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no clue where that little bit with the hunter came from, but yeah. I always imagined Stiles would be able to find a way to sidestep his alpha's orders, even if it is just taking his time backing away from something.


End file.
